


DC Universe One Shots (NSFW)

by gaybybirth



Category: Aquaman - Fandom, Arthur Curry - Fandom, Arthur Curry x Reader - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DC Universe, Green Arrow, Oliver Queen - Fandom, Oliver Queen x Reader - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: DC Cinematic Universe - Freeform, DC universe - Freeform, F/M, dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 20:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18169655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybybirth/pseuds/gaybybirth
Summary: An assortment of fics containing DC Universe characters.





	1. Emerald | Smallville Oliver Queen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re Oliver’s date to a party after reluctantly giving in to his pleading- when the celebrations dissipate upon the arrival of some highly trained assassins Oliver is forced to choose between revealing his secret to the world or saving you. What will he do?
> 
> Warnings: angst, action, smut, sarcastic fluff

“No.” You bustled around the Dailey Planet building, curious where Clark and Lois were while on their honeymoon.

“Please.” Oliver followed you.

“Damn it, Ollie.” You cursed as he cut you off.

“ _C’mon_ , (Y/N).” He pouted his lips and raised his eyebrows, flashing you his best puppy dog eyes.

“What’s in it for me?” You crossed your arms. “And don’t say-”

“A night out with me,” Oliver smirked and winked before you rolled your eyes and pushed passed him. He followed. “Okay, okay, okay! I just want to treat my best friend to a night out  _and_  it’s a “save the environment” themed party.”

“Ah, so you want me for the small talk, hmm?” You raised an eyebrow at him as you sat a stack of papers down on your editor’s desk. “Fine, I’ll help you. But-”

“I already have a dress picked out for you.” An eye crinkling grin grew on his lips and he nearly jumped with joy. “Thank you, (Y/N)!”

You stood in Ollie’s bathroom getting ready, hating your appearance more and more with each glance at yourself in the mirror. You didn’t look bad, but not like someone who Oliver Queen would be taking to an extravagant gala. You sighed and ran a hand through your hair before strutting out into his open living room. You peered at the large clock-resembling wall he had behind his bar and chuckled. You knew he was the Green Arrow, but you’d never let him know you had found out, not until you were sure you could rub it in his face. He was always terrible at keeping secrets, at least when it came to you.

You were left alone for only a few moments before Oliver strutted in. Everything he wore was black minus the white button up underneath his blazer. He was always a fan of the classic 007 look. He was straightening his bowtie when he entered, stopping in his tracks at the sight of you in your long, elegant emerald dress.

“You look radiant.” Oliver’s voice was barely audible as he peered at you. “The color really brings out your eyes.”

“I bet green would suit you, too.” You smirked inwardly at your comment and held your arm out towards him. “Shall we be off, Mr. Queen?” You did your best stuffy and proper voice. 

“Why, yes, Miss (Y/L/N), I believe we shall.” He smiled as he laced his arm through yours and led you out of his apartment.

Knowing you couldn’t handle your alcohol, Oliver refused to let you have more than one glass of champagne in the limo ride over to the venue. No matter how much you protested, he kept the bottle away from you. Last time he didn’t keep tabs on your drinking you chugged three whole bottles and tried to flash your breasts to Metropolis. The strong-willed bastard wanted you sober, at least when you greeted people.

It wasn’t the worst thing you’d ever done, nor was it your first time doing so. You had attended lowkey events with Oliver when he first returned home from his time on the island. You were one of the few people he had to come back to and you made sure you were always there for him, he did the same in return. 

“Dance with me.” Oliver turned to you just as a slow song began it’s opening beats. 

“You’ve seen me attempt dancing, Ollie.” You scoffed and shook your head. “Do you really want to embarrass yourself by bringing me out onto the dance floor?”

“C’mon, you won’t embarrass me.” Oliver took the water he had gotten you and placed it on the bar, dragging you to the center of the dance floor.

He placed his hands on your hips, pulling you close and directing you to put yours on his shoulders. You fought the blush that threatened to plague your cheeks and he closed the distance between the two of you, swaying to the music accordingly. You could feel his muscles under his clothing and damn was it hard to force away the dirty thoughts.

“You really do look amazing, you know that?” Oliver’s eyes found yours and a smirk tugged at his lips. “I’m glad you came with me.”

“You’re my friend, Ollie, you’re  _supposed_  to tell me I look amazing.” You rolled your eyes. “Unlike some of the older guys here who love trying to grope me.” You bit your lip as you met his gaze, his eyes had changed- they were more sympathetic and longing. “Thank you for inviting me, I’m having a great time.”

Oliver chuckled lightly and slid a hand up your side, bringing it up to brush a strand of hair out of your face. There was a tingling warmth over your ribcage from where Ollie had lifted up his hand, just under your breast. The urge to kiss him was overwhelming, he was so goddamn charming. Every other woman got to be with him, got to hold his hand, kiss him, cuddle him, taste him, fuck him. You were just the accompanying best friend, he’d never view you as anything more than that. 

“(Y/N)…” Your name was a whisper as he searched your eyes, cupping your cheek softly. “There’s something I need to tell you.”

“What’s up, Ollie?” You mentally cursed yourself for wanting to leap forward and plant your lips on his.

“I…well…” He laughed dryly. “I don’t really know how to say it any other way so I may as well just be straight forward with you. I’m-”

The lights flickered off and a spotlight brighter than the sun appeared on the stage. A masked man stood with ten armed men behind him, motioning for more to enter the confined room with his hands. Oliver’s Green Arrow instincts kicked in and immediately began surveying the area. The masked man approached the microphone and cleared his throat.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I understand that this may be a damper on your evening, but don’t worry, as long as I get what I want nothing bad will happen. Understood?” Murmurs waved through the crowd as they watched with a mixture of fear and curiosity. “All I want to know is who the Green Arrow is. I know he’s here. All I want is for him to step forward and reveal himself to me. Nobody has to die, Arrow, unless you’re a coward.”

You watched panic ensue as Oliver registered the situation. He was thinking over all his options, wondering if he could get out of there without giving away his identity. He peered down at you worryingly before taking a step forward. He eyed the numerous amount of men that accompanied the masked man as he grew closer to the stage. As Oliver cleared his throat, staring up at the masked man, you made a decision. An arguably poor, even rash one, but one you made on your own terms none the less. 

You reached into your purse and pulled out an army green colored pocket knife, one Ollie had gotten you for your birthday. You took a deep breath, opened it, and threw it directly at the perpetrator. It landed in his bulletproof vest. All eyes fell on you, especially Oliver’s surprised ones.

“What makes you think the Green Arrow is a male? They could just be really good at disguising themselves.” You spoke audibly, careful not to let your words waver. 

The masked man yanked the knife out of him and examined it carefully. Luckily, Oliver wasn’t one to be so careful with you and gave you a knife specifically out of his collection. It resembled one the Green Arrow would carry, more likely in his old days rather than modern, but it did what it needed to. It tricked him.

“Take her.” 

With the two simple words, the crowd was flooded with the speaker’s followers. You didn’t fight back. You had taken average self-defense classes that would’ve allowed you to take a few of them out…if they didn’t have guns. It would’ve been too risky, innocent civilians could get injured and you weren’t going to let that happen.

They surrounded you, shoving you forward and locking your wrists behind your back with handcuffs. You squirmed, at least wanting to make it difficult for them. The last thing you saw was Oliver’s distressed face before a bag was placed over your head.

It felt like you were in one of the  _Saw_  movies, just minus the gory contraptions. You were in what seemed like an old, rundown bathroom of sorts, maybe an abandoned school locker room. You counted the tiles as you struggled against your restraints. Two men stood watching you, paying no mind at your attempt to free yourself. You jumped at the sound of a knock on the door.

A built, scar covered man entered the room. He looked like he walked straight out of a stereotypical mobster movie. His hair was slicked back and he bore a cigar in his mouth, the disgusting smoke polluting the air around you. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a miniature green arrow.

“Do you remember striking me with this three years ago?” He let out another puff of smoke. You knew it was a test, he needed to make sure you were the true Green Arrow.

You paused, studying the arrow in his hand. Given how quickly you had discovered Oliver’s secret, you were able to keep up with some of the weapons he used. That arrow had to have been shot from his crossbow, which he hadn’t started using until a year ago. And the visible scars on his body, none of them appeared to have jagged edges that would’ve been caused by the arrow he was holding, you hoped. After working in a free clinic you learned how certain wounds looked when they were fresh, healing, and scarred over. You had  _some_  knowledge in the area.

“I didn’t shoot you with that arrow.” You prayed to every single God and Goddess that you were right. 

A deep throated laughed echoed painfully in the small space and you flinched. You watched as he inhaled more of his cigar, smirking down at you. He stepped towards you and dropped to his knees, turning your right-hand palm side up.

“You’re correct, you didn’t shoot me with this arrow. My friend Ronaldo was shot with it last year.” He removed his cigar from his mouth and tapped it, letting the ashes fall to the ground. “But, you’re no Green Arrow, you’re just some dear old friend trying to be the hero, aren’t you? Playing the hero is like playing with fire, sometimes you get burned.”

He twirled his cigar in his fingers and shoved the ember side down into your palm. You clamped your eyes shut and screamed, desperately trying to pull your hand free from its restraints. Tears slid down your cheeks as he continued to hold it there, finally removing it when you started bleeding.

“That’s just the beginning, sugar.” He stood up and walked behind you. You couldn’t breathe, you were hyperventilating and his intimidation wasn’t helping. “But, if you tell us the identity of the Green Arrow we’ll let you go.”

“I told you, I’m the Green Arrow” You sobbed, you’d never felt such incredible pain in your life and that was just a cigar burn. How the hell did Oliver survive the torture he went through daily on the island?

“Stop lying!” He turned on the ball of his feet and backhanded you, cutting your cheek with his ring. “Tell us his identity!” 

You remained silent. The last thing you were going to do was reveal Oliver’s secret. You’d die before they’d torture it out of you. As you guessed, your silence only made mystery cigar man angrier. He yanked a gun out of his belt loop and aimed it at your knee cap.

“Tell me who he is now!” He shook as he spoke, his frustrations wearing through his thin composure. He opened his mouth to speak again but the sound of the door being kicked ajar caught his attention.

“Why don’t you just ask me yourself?” Oliver stood in power pose, dressed head to toe in his green leather. His eyes were covered by his glasses but you knew they fluttered over your mess of a state. “It’s not nice to tie up my friends.“

Oliver speedily took down the two guards with arrows; he wanted to fight your perpetrator with his fists. You watched in awe as Oliver skillfully broke, fractured, and shattered multiple of the guy’s bones. Once his opponent was out cold, Oliver rushed over to your aid, raising his glasses to his forehead so you could see his eyes.

“(Y/N)…” His voice cracked as he saw your deteriorated state. “I’m so sorry, I had all my best people on the case to find you. I hoped that I’d get here before they hurt you but-”

“Ollie, stop.” You muttered, smiling up at him. “I was protecting you, the wounds don’t matter.”

Your words simultaneously shattered and healed Oliver’s heart. You let your eyes drift closed as he freed you, carrying you bridal style out of wherever you had been kept. He was like a broken record, repeating “you’re going to be okay, I’ve got you now” constantly. He only stopped once he got you to the car, buckling you into the back seat in a horizontal position so you could continue laying down. He wrapped your hand before driving you back to his apartment.

You woke up in Oliver’s bed hours later, you assumed you’d passed out in the car. You were laying on your side, two arms, who you assumed belonged to Oliver, were wrapped around you. You were in a pair of his boxers and one of his old graphic tee shirts. His entire body was pressed up against you, every muscle pulled taut in his body as he breathed rhythmically. 

“Ollie?” You whispered, not sure if he was in rem sleep or just nap mode. “You awake?” You shifted your position slightly, peering over your shoulder to see his eyes flutter open.

“Hi.” His voice was gentle. “I’m awake,  _now_.” He drew out the word, not breaking eye contact despite the sarcastic remark. “How’re you feeling?” 

"I’m fine, well rested. Hand hurts a little bit.” You rolled over onto your other side to face him, Oliver never loosening his grip on you. “Thank you for saving me.” 

“I’m in debt to you forever.” He ran his hands up and down your back soothingly. “You sacrificed yourself for me knowing that only pain would come.”

“You’re my best friend, Ollie, I wasn’t about to let them haul you off and I damn well wasn’t going to stand by and let you expose your secret.” You felt so safe in his arms, it relaxed you.

“How long have you known? About my nighttime activity that is.” He rested a hand on the small of your back, pulling up the fabric of his shirt and tracing imaginary patterns on your back.

“A week after you came back from the island.” You giggled faintly. “It was rather obvious given your terrible excuses.”

“My excuses were amazing!” He dropped his mouth open pretending to be offended. 

“Hmmm…” You pursed your lips and narrowed your eyes. “Hey, I think I’m going to go for a night run even though it’s three o’clock in the morning. See yah, (Y/N)!” 

“That’s a valid excuse!” His free hand poked you in the side and you squirmed, laughing uncontrollably as he moved into full on tickling. “What’s that? I can’t hear you. Speak clearly.” 

When he stopped his treacherous tickling, Oliver had you pinned underneath him. Your shirt was bunched up under your breasts and the bottom of the boxers exposing your ass. He looked down at you with joy filled eyes, a smile evident on his lips. You blushed at your vulnerability and covered your face with your arms.

“Stop it.” You mumbled through your forearms. “Stop looking at me like that.”

“Like what?” He bit his lip as he moved your arms off your face. “Like this?” 

“Yes!” You scrunched your nose at him. “Bad Oliver.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen Bad Oliver yet, kitten.” His voice dropped to a sultry tone and it went straight to your cunt. 

“I’m the only one who’s never seen that you.” You met his gaze carefully. “I’ve definitely heard you though, all those nights with them babes.” 

“I’m not the only one who’s loud.” He nudged your nose with his. “Remember when you and Arthur hooked up a few times a couple weeks ago? I deep cleaned my shower three times.”

“Oh, shhh.” You pressed a finger up to his lips. “We don’t talk about that. Arthur and I are just friends now. We weren’t anything serious.”

“Really?” Oliver’s eyes dropped to your lips. “I always got jealous whenever he kissed you.”

“W-Why?” Your voice caught in your throat at his confession. 

“Because I’ve wanted to kiss you since the first day we met.” He grazed your cheek with his thumb. “Thinking back to when you wouldn’t give douche bag me the time of day really gives me the kicks. Because here you are, in bed with me, looking as beautiful as ever and we’re best friends.”

“Oliver…” You broke eye contact. 

“Can I kiss you?” Oliver’s face hardened as the words left his lips. 

“Yes.” You didn’t hesitate.

Oliver lowered his lips to yours, gently kissing you. One hand trailed up your exposed skin, slithering underneath to your bare breast. You gasped against his mouth as he massaged your breast, teasing your hardening nipple. His movements were slow, he wanted you to feel comfortable, safe, and to have the option of backing out at any time.

You hooked your legs around his waist as the kiss deepened, pulling yourself up against his already prominent erection. You rolled your hips and smirked when he pulled away to groan. His eyes closed for a moment before reopening with a lust backed stare. He licked his lips, unable to hold back from his passionate nature, and dove into the crook of your neck. He littered your skin with hot kisses and purple hickeys.

You arched your back against him as he took control, grinding himself against your clothed cunt, his body moving beautifully with each roll. You raked your nails down his back as he continued his movements; given his history with women, he knew just what to do to get them squirming underneath him and begging for more. 

“O-Ollie…” You tugged at his shirt, wanting it gone. He hummed in response and stood up on his knees, pulling it off.

His chest rose and fell heavily with each breath; his body was covered with a thin layer of sweat and his erection pressed painfully against his lounge pants. You swallowed the knot in your stomach and hooked your hands in the waistband of your bottoms. Oliver stopped you, removing and replacing them with his own. He held eye contact with you as he removed his boxers from your body. You weren’t wearing any underwear. You rid yourself of his shirt as he chucked your bottoms across the room.

“Oh good god, (Y/N).” He groaned as he took in your naked exterior. “I know that you have insecurities about your body but I just don’t see how, you’re absolutely ravishing.” 

Before you could speak Oliver had your legs over his shoulders and his mouth on your thighs, nipping at the delicate skin. You knew what was coming, Arthur had tasted you on more than one occasion, but you had always wondered how talented Oliver was at it. You jolted upwards when his tongue came into contact with your clit.

“Sensitive, are we?” He peered up at you through his lashes, running circles over your clit with the tip of his tongue. “You taste even better than I imagined.” 

He continued working your clit, drawing you closer and closer to the edge with each movement. He held your hips down, not allowing you to move, he wanted to make you cum without any help. He started to hum against your bundle of nerves but you stopped him, yanking him by his short strands of hair and bringing his mouth to yours.

“I want to this to make me cum.” You cupped his cock through his pants and stroked him with your middle finger. “Oh, and I’m on the pill.” He nodded and stripped himself quickly.

You sighed at the sight of him, he was bigger than you had fantasized. Oliver hovered over you, lining himself up with your entrance and awaiting your okay. With a nod of your head, he slid himself in, stretching your tight walls and filling you up. 

He clamped his eyes shut and dropped his forehead against yours. He bit his lip as he moved his hips agonizingly slowly. You opened your mouth to beg for a faster pace and as if he read your mind he sped up. His thrusts remained controlled but powerful, slamming deep inside of you and hitting your hidden spot.

His name was a mantra as you drew close to your climax. Oliver clenched his jaw as your walls tightened around him, threatening to send him tumbling into his own high. Any other girl and he wouldn’t have held back his release, but he wanted to see you cum, he wanted to see how beautiful you looked as you hit that blissful state. 

You screamed his name as your back arched painfully off his bed, your arms holding him as close as possible as you released yourself over his cock. Oliver moaned your name as he filled you with his seed, continuing his thrusts to prolong your high for as long as possible, only stopping his movements when he felt your body go limp. He pulled himself out and flopped down onto the bed next to you, trapping you into a cuddle session.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He whispered in your ear, placing sweet kisses on your neck. “But I could never tell how you felt about me, so I kept my feelings to myself. The last thing I wanted to do was ruin our friendship.”

“So, uh, where does that leave us now?” You cleared your throat, unsure of what his answer was going to be.”Is this a one-time thing or…?”

“Well, I was hoping to take you out for a nice romantic evening, maybe an elegant environmental themed party, tell you about my secret vigilante side, come back here and watch your favorite movie, and then hopefully get as far as to kiss you. But, it didn’t really go as planned.” Oliver tightened his hold on you. “I’m never going to let anything happen to you again, do you hear me?”

“I hear you, Oliver.” You smiled and pecked his lips, closing your eyes and cuddling against him, drifting off the sleep in his arms.


	2. Your Girl | Arthur Curry x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short NSFW scene between you and Arthur Curry
> 
> Warnings: NSFW/18+ Content; teasing, fingering, female receiving oral, oversensitivity, light choking, dirty talk, sex

Your back slammed against your wall unexpectedly. When you opened your front door to a wounded Arthur, you were ready to patch him up. But when his hands gripped your waist, and his lips crashed against yours, you couldn’t help but push him back, even if it was only a few inches. He huffed as you pushed his hair out of his face, caressing his cheek and studying his expression. There was something animalistic behind his eyes, something desperate and needy. Without hesitation, your lips were back on his.  

Your nails dug into his shoulders as he lifted your legs, carrying you to your bedroom. You bounced as he dropped you on your bed, spreading your legs as he crawled up towards you. He shoved your legs open – the tips of his fingers digging into your thighs – and glared at you. His look told you to keep your legs where they were, and if they moved, you’d be in trouble. 

He used a single finger to push the hem of your dress up, letting it graze against your hip as he exposed your silk underwear. His eyes locked with yours as he ran a finger over your cunt, growling at the growing wetness. He was holding himself back, enjoying the sight of you squirming underneath his touch far too much. Even letting out a low chuckle when his movements stopped and you began to whimper. 

He hooked two fingers around the crotch of your underwear and pulled them to the side. Wetness dripped between your legs and Arthur moaned, running his fingers between your folds and stretching your entrance. Your thighs quivered as he hit your sweet spot, curling his fingers and lowering his lips to your clit. Your hands tangled in his hair as he wrapped his lips around your sensitive bundle of nerves. 

The first time he devoured you, you came without warning. He’d been waiting to taste you for what felt like an eternity; to feel your legs close around his head, to hear you moan his name, to lick your cunt until you were screaming. And when he started – and your back began to arch – he couldn’t stop. You egged him on as your hips rolled against his lips and your hands – like they currently were – held his hair. And when you came, Arthur knew he was going to make it happen at least two more times that night. And that’s precisely how he was now. 

“You like that, huh?” Arthur murmured against your cunt. “You like it when I lick your cunt?” 

“Yes,” You nodded ecstatically. 

He smirked.

“You want to cum, huh?”

“Yes, I do, I do. Please, don’t stop.” 

“Yeah?” He licked a line from your entrance to your clit. “I don’t know, I can’t tell.”

He ran his thumb over your clit as he jerked his fingers up and down. 

“Please, Arthur, please,” Your legs closed around him as your orgasm threatened to slam into you. You didn’t want to cum without permission. 

You yelped in protest when he pulled his fingers out and forced your legs open. His eyes shot daggers as he cocked his head to the side and glared at you. You opened your mouth to apologize but were cut off when he dug his nails into your skin and kitten licked your clit. You begged him for permission repeatedly, holding your orgasm off as much as you could, but when he didn’t let up, you snapped. 

You screamed his name as your high tore through you. Your hands raised above your head and grasped your headboard, clawing at the stained wood as your eyes clamped shut. Arthur draped an arm over your stomach to keep you firmly planted on the bed, using his other to keep your legs spread. He continued to abuse your clit until your throat was raw and you had finished thrashing around, only trying to pull away from the oversensitivity. 

You tasted yourself on his lips when he jerked you into a kiss. You were still seeing stars when he settled between your legs, letting his fingers steal your second orgasm before stripping himself of his pants. He drew hickeys after hickeys to the surface of your skin – marking you as his – as his fingers worked faster than they had before. You were quick to cum around them, drenching both his digits and your thighs. 

He tore your dress open before unbuckling his belt, only taking a moment to discard your bra. He kicked his pants off and reached into your bedside drawer where he knew you kept condoms. He was quick to roll the rubber over his cock, lowering his intensity as he lined himself up with your entrance. His eyes locked with yours as he pushed himself in, the feral look as your tight walls squeezed him only growing. He gave you a moment to get used to his size before pulling out and plunging back in. 

“Take every inch,” He muttered in your ear. “That’s a good girl, fuck.” 

Two orgasms in and you could already feel your third building. Your walls were already fluttering around Arthur’s cock, already beginning to strangle it. While his fingers closed around your throat, his other arm hooked around you, holding you as close as possible. 

As black spots filled your vision, your high washed over you. Your back arched painfully as the orgasm was pulled from you, cumming over his cock. You moaned his name loudly as fireworks coursed through your veins. Arthur was quick to follow, groaning as he buried his face in the crook of your neck. His hands grasped your hips as he plunged himself deep inside of you, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he came. His breath was warm against your neck as he came to a stop. 

“Fuck,” He murmured before lifting his head. “That was…” He threw his hair back and gave you an award-winning smile.  “Damn.”

“And you only came once,” You barely had a voice, your throat torn from cumming three times. 

“And you,” Arthur pulled out and cocked his scarred eyebrow. “Came without permission.”

“You didn’t give me much of a choice,” You began, unsure of where his statement would lead. 

“Oh, I know,” Arthur bent down a gave you a quick kiss. “I did that on purpose.” 

He winked before tying the condom and pulling his boxers on. 

“I came up with the perfect punishment the other day, and I needed a reason to punish you.” He shrugged as he walked towards your bathroom. “And what’s better than making my girl cum when she’s trying her hardest to hold it back? To see the sheer pleasure wash over her face, huh?” 

“’Your girl,’ huh?” A warmth covered your cheeks as you watched him peer over his shoulder, a visible smirk on his lips. 

“I know what I said.” He threw you a wink before closing the door. 

You slept soundly in his arms when he came back out, holding you close the entire night. 


	3. Secrets | Smallville Oliver Queen x Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting Metropolis to see Ollie and handle some business meetings, things go wrong. Once the spark is ignited between the two of you, there’s no extinguishing it. 
> 
> Warnings: Fluff and NSFW/18+ Content; fingering, female receiving oral, overstimulation, multiple orgasms, shower sex, light teasing.

You weren’t supposed to know Ollie’s secret – how he paraded around in green leather after the sun went down – but, after being friends for over ten years, you managed to put the pieces together. And the more you got closer to the secret, the more you noticed the green decor in his apartment and office; how he would run off at random times, calling rainchecks more often than not; how he dressed up as Robin Hood more than once for Halloween. He wasn’t subtle. **  
**

You also had your eye on Clark Kent, a friend Ollie had made shortly after moving to Metropolis. There was something special about him, he was more than just a kid from Smallville or the bumbling Daily Planet reporter. There was another side to him, you just had to figure out who the hell he was. But when you came to Metropolis to pay a visit to your friends, your mind was far from figuring Clark out.

The ride up to Ollie’s apartment always felt too long. You loved the view from his clocktower apartment, but not the possible drop if the elevator decided to give out. Not even the Green Arrow could hold up a falling elevator. But when the familiar ding rang and the doors open, you pushed the fence-like gate aside and stepped out. With a smile you glanced around, nothing was different. You felt at home.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Ollie stepped out of his bedroom in a towel, his well-practiced charismatic grin ever present. “You got in early, I was going to send a car to get you.” He always sent a car to pick you up, it was his way of making sure you got to your hotel or to him okay.

“Yeah, the pilot managed to cut fifty minutes off the time.” You shrugged, desperately trying to avoid looking at his chiseled chest and the droplets of water dripping down it.

There was a long pause as you shoved your hands in your pockets and met his gaze.

“I missed you,” Ollie smiled before taking two bottles of water out of his fridge. “Here.”

“Thanks,” The bottle was freezing compared to the warmth of your hand. “I missed you too.”

“Now, what’s got you in Metropolis besides visiting little old me?” Ollie leaned up against his wall before taking a long sip of his drink.

“I have a meeting with a potential business partner, nothing exciting.” You shrugged.

“Anybody I know?”

You jumped at the feeling of your phone vibrating in your pocket. Ollie laughed at you muttered a curse before answering the phone. It was the hotel you’d booked with. Of course, their systems fucked up, your reservation had gotten deleted, and you were out of a room. You stayed in the same place during every visit and today it decided to backfire on you. You ended the call with a loud groan.

“That was the hotel, wasn’t it?” Ollie smirked; he always told you something was going to happen, it was just a matter of time. The man liked being right.

“Oh shush,” You waved your hand at him.

“They give your room to someone else?”

“Yeah, kind of.” You rolled your eyes as Ollie stifled a chuckle.

“Listen, I need to meet up with Clark in a bit, but you know the invitation for you to stay here whenever you’re in town is still open.” Ollie shrugged as he stepped back into his room, closing his door behind him.

There was something too personal about staying with Ollie that always kept you from doing so. It didn’t matter how long you’d been friends, you didn’t want to impede on his life. Especially his life as an eligible bachelor. Nor did you want to come home one night to hear him and a lucky lady going at it in his bedroom. Now if you were the lucky lady, that would be an entirely different story. But that was something you kept to yourself, the little fantasies of spending the night with Ollie, he couldn’t know a goddamn thing about those. If he did, your friendship would be nonexistent.

Reluctantly, you gave into his offer. You needed a place to stay and it would only be for a few days. And the first night went well…until he got home from hanging out with Clark and saw you sleeping on the couch. After showering, he nudged you awake and smiled at you; his gaze was as soft as his whisper. He pushed your hair out of your face as you scrunched your nose and rolled over, refusing to wake up. You tensed when you felt his breath against your ear and his hand on your arm.

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch, you can share my bed with me.”

“Comfy,” You managed to mutter while snuggling the blankets closer.

“Yeah, but my bed is probably a thousand times comfier.” Ollie nudged you again.

“Comfy.” You said more sternly with a hint of a pout, not wanting to be moved for more than just losing the warmth you’d generated in your spot.

“Alright, come on pouty girl.” Ollie snuck his hands under you and lifted you from the couch.

You could feel every muscle in his arms as he carried you. Still half asleep, you rested your head against his chest and curled into his hold. Yet the part of you that was conscious burned with embarrassment. You hoped that if he climbed in bed with you, you wouldn’t wrap your arms around him no matter how much you wanted to. You knew damn well you’d never hear the end of it. Luckily, as soon as Ollie gently laid you down on his mattress and tucked you in, you were out cold.

When the sun rose and your six am alarm went off, you found Ollie already awake. He stood in the kitchen with his back turned to you; the sound of sizzling bacon and the scent of fresh pancakes wafted around him. He greeted you with a warm smile and a full plate, holding back laughter as you glared at him. You sat down on a bar stool seated at his kitchen island and munched on a strip of bacon.

“What?” You narrowed your gaze at him.

“You were positively adorable last night.” Ollie cut a piece of your pancake and stole a bite.

“Well you were positively cruel,” You scoffed playfully. “I was sleeping soundly on the couch only for someone to come and wake me up.”

Ollie gave you heart eyes, raising his eyebrows and flashing you a smirk along with it.

“I don’t know, you seemed pretty comfortable in my bed.” Ollie winked as a blush covered your cheeks.

“Yeah?” You choked back a bite of pancake and averted your gaze.

“Mhm, wrapped your arms around me and everything.”

“Yeah right, you wish.” You punched his shoulder lightly and cleared your throat. “In all honesty, I was gone once you pulled the covers over me. You could tell me I punched you in the face and I’d believe it.”

“You did hit me a few times, nothing I’m not used to in bed though.” Another wink.

“And with that, I better go get ready for my meeting.” You pushed the stool back and rose to your feet. “Thank you for breakfast, Ollie.”

“Of course,” He called after you, still munching on your leftovers.

By the time you’d gotten ready, Ollie was already gone. Unsure of when you’d be back, you wrote him a note telling him not to wait for you if had been planning on doing so, along with where, when, and with who you were meeting with; a restraunt down the street from the Daily Planet, lunchtime, and with a man named James Arnold. He was representing a construction company back in Star City and happened to be in Metropolis when he set the meeting up.

The sun was high in the sky when you met with Mr. Arnold. He was sitting at a table outside and sipping on a tall glass of water. He waved you over as you approached the restraurant. Waters were on the way and, after you finished the polite small talk, you began to discuss business. His idea was for the company that you represented to purchase a new truck for him that would contain your logo widely printed on the back and sides. Plus, there’d be a sign noting your kind donation and make for a great PR story.

“I’ll have to talk to my people, but I’m sure they’ll be in favor of your deal. Your company will be notified ASAP whether we accept or reject your offer. Thank you for meeting with me, Mr. Arnold.” You shook his hand and smiled.

You rose to leave but his hand on your own stopped you.

“Might I ask you one more question, Miss (Y/L/N)?”

“Sure, what can I help you with?” You didn’t sit back down.

“You’re friends with Oliver Queen, am I right?” His grin was noticeably forced.

“I’ve known Mr. Queen for some time now, why do you ask?”

“I didn’t know if I should pursue him as well, it would be great to have two well-known companies working with my own. Do you think he’d accept a similar deal as our own?” His hand was still on yours.

“I wouldn’t know, Mr. Arnold, that’s for Mr. Queen to decide. And if you’d like a meeting with him, I am not the person to talk to about that. Thank you for your time, we’ll be in touch soon.” You tore your hand from his and turned away, walking at a brisk pace until you felt far enough away to take a look back. He rasied his glass in your direction before taking a sip.

“Ollie, Ollie, Ollie,” You muttered as you searched through your phone to call him.

You fumbled when a pair of hands grabbed your shoulders and jerked you into an ally. Asphalt dug into your hands as you were thrown to the ground. You reached for a knife you always kept in your purse but a swift hit to the back of your head took your vision. When you woke up, concrete surrounded you on all four sides and James Arnold sat in a breaking wooden chair in front of you.

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on hurting you. I don’t like to hurt women. I’m a gentleman.” He tapped on his watch before gazing up at you.

“Should I ask what you want or are you going to tell me anyway?” You muttered, your consciousness still groggy.

“I simply want you to tell me Oliver Queen’s dirtiest secrets, that’s all. Tell me everything I need to know and you’ll walk out of here before tomorrow.” He shrugged.

“Why are you asking me and not the man himself?” You cocked a brow at the man.

“Because you, my friend, have an outside perspective. You see what others don’t. If I asked a bimbo he slept with, well, I’m sure they could tell me how he is in bed. If I asked someone who works for him, well, they know they need to keep their company’s secrets. But you, you see everything, you know everything.”

“That’s the most backwards thinking I’ve ever heard.” You spat out while clamping your eyes shut; a flickering lamp above you was bright against your gaze.

“You haven’t heard the best part,” He flipped open his phone and spoke to someone on the other line. “If you don’t answer my questions, I’m going to instruct my friend here to shoot Mr. Queen.”

“I hate to break it to you, but it’s going to take a lot more than a sniper to take down Oliver Queen.”

The back of his hand hit you like a brick.

“I thought you said you were a gentleman?” Your skin burned.

“If you cooperate, I won’t have to hurt you again.”

As terrifying as the situation was, you managed to gain control as you spun stories about Ollie in efforts to stall. You started with him as a kid and how he ran around the playground playing pirate. Then you noted his time at school alongside Lex Luthor – who could have turned out so much better if his dad weren’t a dick – and how you favored their blue uniforms. Then you weaved a few lies about Queen Industries, skipping over Ollie’s “time away,” and made up random statistics. And they seemed to believe you until you faltered at one notion.

“I’ve got some sources that they Oliver Queen is connected to the Green Arrow. Do you know anything about that?”

Your heart raced in your chest.

“What?” You furrowed your brows a little too hard and shook your head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Tsk, tsk, Miss (Y/L/N),” As he walked around you, you heard the flip of a knife. “This is the most important piece of information here.”

You closed your eyes as he pressed the blade against your neck.

“You don’t want anything to happen to you or your friend now, do you?”

“I already told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know anything about that.” You let out a shaky breath.

“I swear to god, you bitch-”

You closed your eyes as he pressed his blade hard against you; the cool metal pricked your skin. You flinched when you heard it fly across the room and bounce across the floor. Mr. Arnold yelped out in pain as he stepped back a few spaces from you. Peaking your eyes open, you caught blood dripping from his hand; each drop staining the concrete floor. You relaxed when you saw a figure dressed in green standing across from you.

“You wanted to know about the Green Arrow?” The superhero spoke cockily. “Well, here I am.”

After that, everything was a blur. There was grunting, cursing, yelling, and fists being thrown about everywhere. Guns were fired and arrows were shot, each once making you jump and cower inwardly towards your chair. But when the chamber grew quiet and the commotion was no more, quiet footsteps echoed in your direction. The hero untied your restraints before pulling you into a hug, one even through leather you knew was Ollie’s signature bear hug. He held you tight for a few moments before rushing you out of there. As you rose to your feet, your blood rushed and your vision went blurry. You managed a few steps before you were unconscious, luckily falling right onto the hero rather than crashing to the floor.

You woke up in his apartment, laid out on his bed with ice packs on your wrists and ankles from where you had been bound. Ollie was still in his costume when you sat up. He jerked his hood back the moment he heard you move, running to your side and taking your head in his hands. He yanked you into another hug before giving you an apologetic smile.

“I’m sorry,” Ollie whispered. “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

“I’m fine, Ollie, for real.” You rested your hands on his shoulders; he had a few cuts and bruises on his arms.

“Are you sure?” Ollie’s hand drifted downwards towards a small knick on your neck; his thumb brushed over it gently. “I’m sorry, (Y/N), I’m sorry.”

“Ollie-”

“If anything would have happened to you…” He rested his forehead against your own. “I don’t know what the hell I would’ve done. But it wouldn’t have been good.”

“It’s okay, Ollie, I’m right here.”

“Can I do something…” Ollie, kneeling on the floor, brushed his nose against yours. “That I’ve been longing to do for years now?”

“And what’s that?” Your words were barely audible as Ollie hovered his lips over yours.

“This.”

Ollie pressed his lips against yours as softly as he could. His hands – one on your cheek and the other still on your neck – pulled you closer. It was like he pulled the air directly from your lungs as he kissed you. You hooked your arms around his neck and pressed yourself against him; you could feel his heart racing in his chest. And when the kiss broke, you were both left panting and clinging to one another. Without hesitation, you pulled him back, the urge for more growing deep inside as Ollie climbed on top of you.

Every touch was gentle; as his body molded with yours; as he trailed kisses down your neck; as he traced every curve of your body with his hands. You wrapped your legs around him, silently enjoying his body being covered in leather. Your head fell back as he began to grind himself between your legs; you could feel his smile against your skin as faint moans fell from your lips. To your surprise, he lifted you from the bed and carried you to the bathroom, setting you down on the counter and flipping on the water before dropping his jacket to the floor.

Bare-chested, he went in for another kiss and your nails traced the veins in his arms. He raised your shirt over your head before moving south to your bottoms. You stilfed a moan as he unbuttoned your pants and dropped them to the floor before settling between your legs and unhooking your bra. You instinctively covered your chest as he stepped back, but as he helped you to the floor, you let your arms fall as he went to his knees. He smiled as he peered up as you, gently hooking his fingers through your waistband and pulling them down. You looked away for a moment as he stood, a blush staining your cheeks as he kissed your nose.

You bit your lip as you began to undress him, something that caught him by surprise. He held back a gasp as you undid his bottoms and pulled them down his legs – your fingers grazing his skin. You gulped as you rose to your feet, taking a moment to relish in seeing Ollie undressed for the first time outside of your fantasies. And the moment your eyes turned hungry, Ollie lifted you around his waist and brought you into the shower; your back hit the cold wall as hot water drenched you. Ollie’s lips met yours in a passionate kiss, one almost as steamy as the water pouring from above. He brought your hands abover your head, intertwining his fingers with yours as the kiss deepened; his cock grew hard between your legs.

One foot brushed the ground as Ollie lowered himself down. He kept one leg propped up on his shoulder as he kissed the inside of your thigh. He smirked before gripping your hips and pressing his lips to your cunt. You arched your back as he lapped at your clit, sucking on his harshly in between kitten licks. Your hands yanked on his blond strands, no matter their short length, and you moaned his name repeatedly. And you jumped when you felt him slither a finger between your folds, peering up at you as he slid a finger in, languidly pumping it in and out of your entrance. Your thighs trembled as he devoured you.

As a bubble began the build in your lower abdomen, your walls began to flutter around his finger and he slid another one in. He switched his mouth for his other hand as he finger fucked you, abusing your clit just as much as your entrance with each movement. Your nails dug into his shoulders as your muscles tensed and your eyes clamped shut. Your legs tried to close but Ollie wouldn’t let them, using his shoulders to keep them spread open. And when your orgasm hit you, he didn’t stop.

You moaned his name loudly as you came around his fingers. Your mouth gaped and your body convulsed. As your hips jutted forward, Ollie pushed you back and kept running circles over your sensitive bundle of nerves, earning a few whimpers from you as you hit overstimulation, the pleasure too much to handle. And when he released you, you nearly tumbled down on top of him, earning a laugh as he caught you while standing. He licked his fingers as you watched him with wide eyes.

With shaking hands, you brought him close and lifted a leg around his waist, his hand resting on your thigh to help you stand. He cocked an eyebrow as you lined himself up with your entrance as best as you could, biting your lip as you hooked your arms under his and slid him close. Both of you gasped as he went in, your tight walls strangling his cock. You barely touched the ground as Ollie held you up, keeping one leg higher than the other as he began to languidly thrust into you.

With one arm holding your leg, he wrapped the other around your waist to keep you as close as he could without dropping you. You were a moaning mess in his arms and he wasn’t any better off. Your name was his mantra as his thrusts grew faster. Your second orgasm was quick to build as Ollie fucked you. Your tits bounced with each thrust, a sight Ollie was enjoying as he felt your walls flutter around him. And as his cock filled you to what felt like the brim, you couldn’t help but let go as he ignited your second orgasm.

As your walls tightened, and tightened, and tightened around his cock, Ollie’s thrusts lost rhythm, and you knew – even in the midst of your orgasm – he was close. He pulled out as he came, moaning your name before pressing his lips to yours. The water washed away his cum as you both stood there, relishing the moment for as long as you could. You only broke the silence of running water when it began to run cold and you quickly began to wash each other.

“So,” Ollie tossed you a towel as he stepped out of the shower. “How long have you known?”

“Hm?” You raised your brows. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“How long have you know about my nightly activities?”

“Oh, Ollie,” You laughed as you held up the green towel. “You haven’t been suble about it.”


End file.
